


Around the Gills.

by BarPurple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Science Bros, Sick Character, Tony's Smoothies, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the wrong drink is not a mistake he'll make again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Gills.

The retching from the other lab bench made Tony’s head snap up instantly. A fast glance at Bruce had him frowning; his buddy-in-science looked nauseated. 

Bruce waved the hand holding at the jumbo cup containing Tony’s homemade smoothie and gasped;

“What the hell is in this stuff?”

Tong gave a shrug.

“Seaweed, wheatgrass, pine nuts and cucumber. All good stuff.”

Bruce put the cup down on the bench, eyeing it warily as if it might explode or leap and attack him. Tony was grinning cockily, but Banner didn’t look to good. There was the barest hint of anxiety in his voice as he asked;

“Hey, you’re not going to go green on me are you?”

Bruce put a hand to his stomach and slowly shook his head.

“Only the puking kind.”

Before Tony could reply Bruce rushed out of the room with a hand over his mouth. Tony chewed his lip as he watched his friend’s hasty departure.

“Jarvis? Schedule some allergy tests for Dr Banner and warn the cleaning crew that the restroom down the hall is going to need some attention.”


End file.
